


Goodnight

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: I wasn't going to be able to sleep if I didnt write this. It's based on a tumblr post I made regarding Eugene thinking about the benefits of Rapunzel having long hair again
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Goodnight

It had been such a wonderful day. No crazy adventures, no weird mishaps, but it was a beautiful day in the kingdom. Eugene saw this as a perfect opportunity to swipe the princess away on her day off for a date. He eventually convinced Rapunzel with that cunning charm she really couldn’t resist sometimes, kisses and smolder in all. They walked around Corona, taking in all the familiar sights, Eugene just adored Rapunzel from afar whenever she found something new and was so fascinated by it with child-like curiosity. He even planned a surprise picnic on the outside of Corona’s walls, overlooking the view of the kingdom. Just a day full of sweetness, laughs, and pure happiness. It had been awhile since they could have time like this, just the two of them. They soon ended up back at the castle in Rapunzel’s room, indulging in the cupcakes they managed to swipe right off the baking pans and stifling laughter as they hid away in her room. Just like when they first visited the kingdom together. Hours passed and Eugene looked out the window at the now dark sky. 

“Wow, it’s already dark out?” He asked out loud, sitting across from Rapunzel on her windowsill as she neatly folded her cupcake wrapper. 

“Time flies when you have fun,” Rapunzel replied, making Eugene look at her and smile, god he loves her so much. 

“Well, I always have fun with you,” he purred without effort, kissing her hand. She melted into those delicious giggles that he adored, even if he already heard them today. 

“You always seem to know what to say,” she said, outstretching her hand and he placed his crumpled wrapper in it. Rapunzel stood up from the window sill to dispose the wrappers, but Eugene got up too and held her free hand. 

“I should go, let you rest up for..whatever comes our way tomorrow,” He said, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. Rapunzel looked up at him, a twinkle of sadness in her eyes at the idea of him going, but she smiled through it. 

“I had fun today Eugene, thank you,” she said, rewarding him with a kiss on his cheek. 

“Anything for you blondie,” He smiled in reply. “Goodnight sunshine. I’ll see you tomorrow. Think you can wait that long?” He teased, raising an eyebrow. She laughed and pat his arm. 

“I’ll manage,” she said, standing on her toes. That’s my cue, Eugene thought as he kissed Rapunzel gently, putting his hands on her waist. She threw her arms around his neck before they parted. 

“Goodnight Eugene,” she said gently. Eugene nodded, kissed her forehead and made his way out of her room. He couldn’t get too far though, as he suddenly felt her hair lasso around his waist. Before he knew it he was spun all the way back to her, his cheeks turning a little pink in surprise. Rapunzel kept him in her hairs grip as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for one last kiss, just like she used to. Surprised by this move, Eugene’s eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Rapunzel and spun her around gently as he returned her kiss with the biggest smile. He felt like he just fell in love with Rapunzel all over again about 1000x over, and honestly? He’d fall in love with her over and over everyday if it meant staying with her forever… and getting pulled back for one last kiss by her hair once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fluffy tangled writings! You can also find me on Tumblr @decorative-trashbag


End file.
